1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs). Aspects of this document also relate generally to injection enhanced gate transistors (IEGTs).
2. Background Art
Insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are often used as switches. An IGBT generally combines an isolated gate field-effect transistor (FET), such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor FET (MOSFET) for the control input, with a bipolar power transistor switch, such as a bipolar junction transistor (BJT). IGBTs are generally minority carrier devices with fast switching characteristics, high efficiency, high input impedance, and large bipolar current-carrying capability. IGBTs are generally used in medium to high power applications.